Tales of the Black Order
by FallenInnocence66
Summary: Ever wondered what it would be like if Allen became Rapunzel? Or Kanda as little mermaid? OR how about Lavi being Cinderella? A DGM fanfic with the different yaoi pairings!
1. Rapunzel

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own DGM. It belongs to Katsura Hoshino.

**WARNING**: This fanfic is based on some fairy tales. The character might be out of character. This fanfic also contains yaoi pairings, so read at your own risk.

**NOTE: **Special thanks to **Magnipisika16** or **Maggie** for giving me ideas in this fanfic. Thanks a lot!

…..

…..

Ini: Good day everyone! This is our first day of storytelling and I am pleased to announce that our chosen story for today is Rapunzel! So, before that, I would like to have a small chat with our cast.

Ini: *shivers* Eto…How was it being the chosen one to play the role of the prince, Kanda?

Kanda: It was so damn annoying to have that BakaMoyashi around.

Allen: It's Allen, BaKanda. *glares at Kanda*

Ini: …okay…So, Allen, how was it being Rapunzel?

Allen: *sighs* It was hard getting along with someone as idiotic as Kanda, but I managed to do my part.

Kanda: Oi, Moyashi…

Allen: What is it, BaKanda?

Ini: Eto….*whispers to Lavi* (what should I do now? They are fighting!)

Lavi: (Start the show. That way, we'll have time to stop them!")

Ini: (EH!) *stares at Allen and Kanda who are about to fight*

Kanda: *draws Mugen* Prepare yourself, Moyashi.

Allen: *smirks* I doubt someone as slow as Kanda can hit me.

Ini: *clears throat*

Kanda: What did you-

Ini: I said "AHEM!" *smiles at Kanda and then at Allen*

Allen and Kanda: … *shuts mouth*

Ini: So, the Black Order is proud to present to you its first tale: Rapunzel! Sit back and enjoy~

**RAPUNZEL**

The Millennium Earl: Once upon a time there was a couple who longed to have a child. Finally, the wife (which happened to be Klaud Nyne) believed that Lord would finally grant her wish. Through the window of their small house, Klaud Nyne could see a splendid garden filled with many flowers and herbs. Unfortunately, the garden was owned by our cute, but powerful sorceress Road~ 3

One day, Klaud Nyne happened to be standing in front of her window when she saw the most beautiful rapunzel in Road's garden. Klaud Nyne craved for it every day, and she became sick because she cannot get any~ 3

Cross (worried): What is wrong, my gorgeous wife?

Klaud (dismayed): My useless husband, if you won't get me any rapunzel from the sorceress Road's garden, I shall divorce you.

Cross (thinks to himself): _I need to get one or else, I'll lose a gorgeous wife!_

Millenium Earl: Then, when it was already dusk, he set forth to the sorceress' garden and got one rapunzel. He immediately gave it to her wife and she made it into a salad~ 3

Klaud (contented): For once, you had been of use, my useless husband.

Cross (leans forward Klaud): Well, I'd do anything for my gorgeous wife.

Klaud: Then, if that's the case, get me another one.

Millenium Earl: So Cross had trespass the sorceress' garden once again, but unfortunately, he was caught by Road herself~ 3

Road (angry): Heh~ you've got some nerve to steal my Rapunzel. I'll make you pay for it~!

Cross (annoyed): tsk. Come on, I did this for my wife and she'll divorce me if I don't give her one! You don't know how hard it is to find an amazing woman like her.

Road (grins): Well then…You'll give me your future child in exchange for all the rapunzels you'll take~ I'll take care of your child like it's my own~

Cross: Fine, fine.

Millenium Earl: And so~ when Klaud Nyne gave birth to a beautiful boy with hair as white as snow and eyes as silver as the moon, Road took it immediately from them and named him Allen Walker. Allen became the most beautiful child. When he was 12, Road locked him in a tower with only a window in it. The only way for Road to enter the tower was for Allen to let down his splendid long hair and she made them his hair a ladder~ 3

After a few years, King Tiedoll's son, Kanda Yu happened to pass by the forest where Allen's tower is located.

Allen (sings): _Watashi no inori tsuzukeru~ Douka konoko ni ai wo~ Tsunaida te ni kiss wo~_

Kanda (stops and then looks at the tower): What a beautiful voice…tsk…how am I supposed to climb that tower if it only had a window.

Millennium Earl: Prince Kanda went home, but was still unable to forget the sweet voice that touched his heart. And so, he decided to return everyday to the forest to listen to Allen's song. One day, when he was standing behind the tree, he saw sorceress Road.

Road (shouting): Allen, Allen, let down your hair~

Allen (shouts back): Yes, mother!

Millenium Earl: As Prince Kanda sees Allen let down her hair, he thought of something.

Kanda: I'll try it next time…

Millenium Earl: And so, Kanda tried his luck…

Kanda (clears throat): Allen, Allen, let down your hair!

Allen (shouts): Yes, mother!

Allen (to himself): I wonder when did mother's voice changed?

Kanda (enters the tower): I'm no mother, lady.

Allen (frightened): WHAT! WH-WHO ARE YOU!

Kanda (sighs): Tone down your voice. I just came to listen to your beautiful voice, that's all.

Allen (doubtful): Re-really?

Kanda: Yes, so just sing, Moyashi…

Allen (annoyed): What did you just call me?

Kanda: Moyashi.

Allen: It's Allen, Baka!

Kanda (annoyed): Whatever, start singing. I'll listen to your song no matter how long it is.

Allen (sighs): Do I have any other choice? You won't even leave even if I tell you to…

Millennium Earl (happily): And so, Allen sang with all of his heart. Kanda closed his eyes as he listens to the sweet voice of the little angel in front of him. Allen gazed at Kanda from time to time while singing and he no longer felt frightened or annoyed at the man. Instead, he felt warm deep inside.

Allen (stops singing): So, how was it?

Kanda (smiling): Beautiful…

Allen (happy): Well, if you want to hear me sing every day, visit me every night.

Kanda: Okay, don't forget. I'll visit you every night. Good bye.

Millennium Earl: At those words, Allen felt a flush on his face. So, every night, Kanda spends time with Allen. As time passes by, the bond between them grew stronger and stronger until it was no longer mere infatuation that Kanda was feeling towards Allen but love. So one night, Kanda decided on one thing. He decided to make Allen his wife.

Kanda (sits beside Allen): Moyashi…

Allen: It's Allen, BaKanda.

Kanda: Just listen, okay.

Allen (clueless): okay, go on.

Kanda (looks directly at Allen's eyes): Allen...

Allen (blushes): y-yes?

Kanda (sincerely): Be the only person in this world who can penetrate this aloof heart of mine. Be the only chain that can bind me. Be my radiant light in this world, Allen.

Allen (blushes madly): Wh-wh-wh-what d-d-d-d-do you m-mean, K-Kanda?

Kanda (facepalms): Are you slow?

Allen (stuttering): J-j-just say it!

Millenium Earl: Suddenly, Kanda grabbed Allen and put his lip on his. Kanda held Allen's face in his hands while Allen was staring at him, dumb-founded. He kissed Allen gently, letting Allen's tongue move naturally and synchronized with his. Allen felt his head throbbing, and so does his heart. Finally, Kanda lets go of Allen. Allen was out of breath but Kanda just caressed his red cheeks.

Kanda: Allen…would you be…my Queen?

Allen (happy): y-yes

Kanda (smiles): I'll treasure you more than anything else.

Allen: Yes, but…but…how are you going to..ma-ma

Kanda: Marry you?

Allen: y-yes…

Kanda (hugs Allen): I'll take you out of this tower , for sure…But for now, I must leave you, Moyashi.

Allen (sad): It's Allen, BaKanda…Must….must…

Kanda: Hm?

Allen (blushes): M-must you really…leave?

Millennium Earl: Allen grabs Kanda's hands tightly. He simply did not want Kanda to leave her. For some reasons, he wanted Kanda to stay. So, unable to resist Allen, Kanda stayed there until morning. Unfortunately, the sorceress Road came to visit Rapunzel.

Road (shouts): Allen, Allen, let down your hair~

Millennium Earl: Allen was still asleep in Kanda's arms and was unable to answer Road's call. Road got impatient and used her magical umbrella, Lero, to carry her inside the tower. Upon seeing Allen with Kanda, Road became hysterical.

Road: Oh, Allen! What happened to my dear innocent child! Oh, Allen, how come that imbecile son of King Tiedoll laid his hands on you! My dearest Allen!

Allen: Wa-wait, mother why are you-

Kanda: Who is the imbecile here, you freakin' witch?

Road: No more words! I shall no longer hear of your excuses! From now on, you are indebted to me! You, Allen Walker, shall pay me $200,000 for everything I have done to you!

Millenium Earl: And so, sorceress Road left the tower with haste, leaving Allen dumb-founded.

Allen (frozen): WHAT! $200,000!

Kanda (pats Allen): Don't worry; we just need a few months for you to pay those debts. But before that, we need to get out of here.

Millennium Earl: Kanda went down the tower using Allen's long hair. The moment Kanda was on the ground, Kanda stretched out his arms, willing to catch Allen in his arms. Allen was hesitant at first as he held the dagger close to his chest. He looked back and reminisced the times he spent here with Kanda. He closed his eyes and smiled. As he was about to cut his hair, the only thought in his mind was…

Allen: The memories that I'm going to make with Kanda are going to be as priceless as the times we spent together.

Millenium Earl: And so~ 3 Allen jumped out of the tower, like an angel who fell from the heavens. Allen fell perfectly in Kanda's arms and Kanda took Allen in his kingdom. From then on, the two spent every day with love. The end~ 3

…

…

Ini: *squeals*

Lavi: Oi, Ini-chan, we're on cam now!

Ini: *clears throat* Sorry for that. Well now! Let us hear what our-

Allen: *blushes* No comment.

Kanda: *facepalm* No comment.

Ini: Aww~ Come on! We all want to hear your opinion!

Kanda: *draws Mugen* you cheeky brat! It's your entire fault!

Ini: EEK! What? H-how?

Allen: You kept on squealing every time we shoot the k-k-k-k-k-k…ugh…the scene and we need to repeat it over and over again because of you!

Ini: EH?

Millennium Earl: Yes, yes~ Ini-pon kept on squealing that it took us 3 days to shoot that single scene! So, you must accept you punishment~ 3

Ini: EH! *starts to run away from Kanda*

Kanda: Wait, you cheeky brat!

Ini: *while running away from Kanda* so, on behalf of my family, I would like to thank all of those who enjoyed this! Wait for the next story, okay?

Kanda: THERE'S NO MORE NEXT TIME FOR YOU!

Ini: GYAAAAHHH!


	2. Little Mermaid

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own DGM. It belongs to Katsura Hoshino.

**WARNING**: This fanfic is based on some fairy tales. The character might be out of character. This fanfic also contains yaoi pairings, so read at your own risk.

**NOTE:** I think this is a little bit **rated M** so, once more, read at your own risk!

…

Ini (happily): Well, greetings to our dearest viewers! I am happy to say, before anything else happen, that your host, Ini, has survived the wrath of Kanda, Yu~ *twirls around happily in her white frilly dress*

Millennium Earl: Oho~ Indeed! Ini-pon made it in one piece! You're alive and kickin'!

Allen (curious): Ne, Ini-san, how come you were able to escape Kanda? *looks at Kanda sheepishly* Oh~ Kanda is a slowpoke after all. *grins*

Kanda (annoyed): Che. Shut up, Moyashi. If BakaUsagi did not stop me, that brat over there would be minced meat already! *storms away*

Ini (happily): Mah~ I'm lucky, aren't I~ Fufufu~

Lavi: Oi, oi, Ini-chan, aren't you supposed to tell our viewers what story is featured today?

Ini: Ah! You're right! *looks at Lavi* Speaking of which Lavi, during the shoot, you seem pretty comfortable with the scenes…how come? *tilts head*

Lavi (confident): *grins* that's a skill a Bookman must possess, Ini-chan.

Ini and Allen (in chorus): Flirting with the same sex is a skill a Bookman must have? *looks at each other*

Lavi (blushes): No! That's not it! I mean, a Bookman must learn to act!

Bookman: Yes…but still…*looks at Lavi with doubtful eyes*

Lavi: WH-what's with those eyes? Don't tell me-

Ini (whispers at Allen): Do you think that's really the case there? I mean, he was…you know…during the shoot.

Allen (whispers at Ini): Hai…Lavi must be…you know...

Lavi: Oi, oi…come on now, what are you two talking about? What's with those faces!

Ini and Allen (in chorus): Being in love with Kanda… *shakes head* Ah~ Poor you…

Bookman (weeps): Why did my heir become like this? *walks away*

Lavi (annoyed): *blushes* that's not the case! And I'm not that in love with Yu!

Ini: *gasp* you just said that you are not THAT in love with him…meaning…

Lavi: There's no meaning behind it, you sassy brat! *blushes*

Millennium Earl (happily): Mah, mah~ While these idiots are arguing, sit back and enjoy our second tale, the Little Mermaid~

**LITTLE MERMAID**

Millennium Earl: Once upon a time, in the deepest part of the clear, blue ocean, lived the Sea King and his subjects. The Sea King named Tiedoll is a widower and King Tiedoll's mother, Hevalaska, who was known for being wise,took care of her 6 beautiful grandchildren. Among her grandchildren, the youngest was the most beautiful and his name was Kanda. His skin was as clear and delicate as a rose-leaf, and his eyes as blue as the deepest sea. But, like his father, Kanda had no feet for he is a mermaid~

Kanda was a quiet and aloof child. He cared for nothing but his red flowers and a marble statue that seemed to represent a handsome guy. Kanda liked hearing things about the world above the sea, asking his grandmother about various things about the world above them. For Kanda, the world above was wonderful~

Hevalaska: When you have already reached the age of 15, you will have the permission to rise up out of the sea and witness the world above with your own eyes.

Millennium Earl: Kanda was the youngest; she had to wait for five more years for each of them was a year younger than the other. Kanda was eager to witness the human world. He looked at his window every night, staring up at the faint light of the moon and stars that seemed to be bigger than what humans can see. As years passed by, Kanda witnessed his sisters go into the human world. According to his sisters, the human world was splendid. However, as a month passed by, his sisters have gone tired of it. They claimed that their world was far more beautiful than the human world. Yet, his sisters would go up to the surface often at night to sing for the sailors in the midst of storms. Kanda looked at them with sad eyes, but he did not cry. It is more like…mermaids cannot cry. So, Kanda stayed away from them~

Kanda (whispers): If only I am already 15 years old…I would have appreciated the human world than they had…

Millennium Earl: And so, when Kanda reached the age of 15~

Hevalaska: You are now 15…and like your sisters, I must adorn you. *places a wreath of white lilies on Kanda's hair then orders a servant to get eight great oysters to be put on Kanda's tail*

Kanda (irritated): What a pain…

Hevalaska: You must endure it. It only shows that you are of high rank, my dear.

Kanda: Tch, whatever…Farewell.

Millennium Earl: And so~ Kanda swam up to the surface. It was already twilight when he saw a large ship. The ship was filled with light and it was very lively. Kanda swam closer to the ship until he saw a young prince. Kanda cannot take his eyes away from the prince. His emerald eyes, his red hair as red as his red flowers, and most of all…the prince's energetic and kind smile.

Suddenly, the sea became restless, the waves become higher, and dark heavy clouds started to appear as lightning appear on a distance. There was a storm approaching and yet, the ship continued their journey. Parts of the ship started to be torn to pieces and Kanda can now see that everyone on the ship is in great danger~

Kanda: Oi, oi, why won't they just go back. They can die in this kind of weather.

Millennium Earl: As soon as Kanda had said those words, he began to search for the prince for he lost him. His eyes began to wander quickly, desperately searching for his beloved prince. Suddenly, Kanda saw a beam of light and then the ship was tore in half. Kanda panicked. He turned his head restlessly until he finally found the prince. He was already sinking. And so~ with that, our dear Kanda dived into the sea.

Kanda: Tch. Of all times that a storm could appear, why now? It's so hard to evade the flying pieces of that damn ship.

Millennium Earl: Kanda grabbed the prince who was unconscious and dragged him onto the shore. It was already morning and the storm ceased. However, the prince was still asleep. Kanda stared at the beautiful figure lying in front of him. He was simply amazed by his beauty. Kanda wanted to touch the prince, so he poked his cheek with reluctance. The prince did not flinch but he simply grabbed his hand. Kanda was taken aback.

Kanda (shocked): What now? Are you just gonna hold my hand? Come on, let go!

Millennium Earl: Kanda tried to pull his hand, but realized that he might wake the prince up. He sighed, and then stared at him. He realized that he looked like just the statue in her home. Suddenly, Kanda stroked the prince's hair. He suddenly wondered about what happened to the prince's right eye.

Kanda (solemn): I wonder what happened to your right eye…What kind of stupid act made you lose it?

Millennium Earl: Kanda somehow felt pity on the prince. And so, he kissed the right eye of the prince. The prince made a moaning sound and Kanda simply chuckled.

Kanda: Heh~ you looked kinda cute just now.

Millennium Earl: Kanda smiled and this time, he kissed the prince on his lips. Kanda heard a moan from the prince and he immediately withdrew when he saw the prince's fluttering eye. The prince started to wake up. Kanda started to panic once more. He did not know what to do. Kanda pulled his hand, but to no avail, the prince's grip was tight. The prince opened his emerald eyes, seeing a dazzling figure with a worried expression. As soon as this happened, Kanda pulled his hand with force and swam into a distance. He feared that the prince might be scared at his form.

Lavi: H-hey, where did you go? It's alright, I don't bite.

Kanda (annoyed): Yeah, you don't bite, but I bite…

Lavi: E-eh? It's alright, I promise. I won't do anything!

Millennium Earl: Still unsure of what to do, Kanda gave in to the plea of the prince. He showed himself to the prince. The prince cannot believe the beauty in front of him.

Kanda (blushing): Wh-what? Y-You're not afraid of me?

Lavi: Wh-why would I be afraid of you? I-I mean, hey, you're one beautiful lady!

Kanda: Don't you realize that I'M a MERMAID?

Lavi (laughs): And so? What if you're a mermaid? That doesn't make you less of a person. Besides, you also took care of me. Thanks, uhm…

Kanda: Yu…Kanda Yu.

Lavi: Kanda Yu (what a cute name~)…I see, I shall call you, Yu!

Kanda: No. Don't call me by my first name.

Lavi: E-eh? O-okay…Thanks, Kanda! I'm Lavi!

Kanda (blushes): Yeah…you're welcome…Usagi…

Lavi (surprised): Wha-

Kanda: Tomorrow at before the sunsets! The same place!

Millennium Earl: Before Lavi could even utter another word, Kanda dived into the ocean as fast as he could. Lavi looked behind him only to find his servant, Bookman, running towards him.

Bookman (worried): There you are, Prince Lavi! *pants* we've been worried sick about you!

Lavi (disappointed): Oh it's only you…Panda… *sighs*

Bookman (hits Lavi with his "panda claws"): WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY IT'S ONLY YOU! You have no idea how the whole kingdom was worried about you, you idiot prince!

Millennium Earl: And so~ Lavi returned to his castle, still unable to forget Kanda. Meanwhile, Kanda was also feeling the same. He cannot forget Lavi. So, ever since then, they always meet at the same time and place. They simply loved each other's company…but, Kanda know that he already love Lavi and he'll do anything to be with him, even if Lavi won't return his feelings back. One day, Kanda decided that he'll do anything to be with Lavi…he decided to be a human. So, he went to the lair of the witch, Road Kamelot. Upon entering her lair, he did not expect it to be full of dolls and candies.

Road (laughs): What made you visit my wonderful lair, Yu~

Kanda (annoyed): Tch, stop calling me by my first name.

Road: As always~ you're such a cute tsundere, Yu-chan~!

Kanda: A what?

Road: Never mind~! So, what brings you here?

Kanda (blushes): I-I-I want to be….I-I

Road (smiles): Ah~ I see…Yu-chan wants to be human~

Kanda (sighs): If you already know, why do you need me to spit out…

Road (giggles): Because it's fun seeing Yu-chan blushing!

Kanda (irritated): You-

Road (clears throat): Anyways…so you want to be human, ne?

Kanda: *nods*

Road: Hmm…well, I can turn you into a human, but once that happened, I can no longer turn you back into a mermaid. Is that fine with you?

Kanda: Yeah.

Road (smiles): As always…So, I shall turn you into a human being, BUT!

Kanda: But what?

Road (smiles): I need something in exchange~

Kanda (annoyed): What is it? Say it already.

Road (giggles): Yu-chan~ *hugs Kanda*

Kanda (irritated): Hey! What the- Let go!

Road (whispers): Within 30 days after I turned you into a human, I want you to have sex with your lovely human being~

Kanda (blushes): Wh-wh-what!

Road (giggles): You can do that, right? If not! *looks seriously at Kanda* You'll turn into bubbles~

Kanda: What? Of all things that you'll ask me to-

Road: Then you don't want to be human?

Kanda (taken aback): F-fine…

Road (giggles): Ok~ Tomorrow after the sunsets, you shall be a human being~!

Millennium Earl: So~ Kanda left the lair of Road and went to meet Lavi for it is their meeting time already. Upon arriving there, he saw Lavi, lying on the sand. He immediately went to greet Lavi. They talked about many things, but Kanda wanted to ask Lavi of one thing…He wanted to ask Lavi if he loved him.

Kanda (nervous): Hey, BakaUsagi…

Lavi: Hm? What is it?

Kanda: D-Do you…I mean, do you have someone you like? *blushes*

Lavi (happily): Of course, I do.

Kanda (disappointed): I see…What kind of person is she?

Lavi: Hm? *laughs* He's not a "she". He's a "he", you see…and…I highly doubt that that person also likes me back…

Kanda: Why?

Lavi: *sighs* Well…he's not the type of person who will express his feelings to me…and…I'm not really sure if we can be together…

Kanda (shocked): (Can it be…me…he's talking about…?)

Lavi: Hm? What's wrong, Yu?

Kanda: M-may I know his name?

Lavi (shocked): I don't really see why you need to know his name.

Kanda: Just say it!

Lavi: *pats Kanda's head* Well… *grabs Kanda and kisses him*

Kanda: *blushes*

Lavi: That answers you're question, right?

Kanda (still blushing): *nods* N-ne…BakaUsagi…

Lavi: Hm?

Kanda: T-tomorrow…meet me here after the sun had set…also…please…*blushes* bring me some clothes…

Lavi: Eh? Why? Don't tell me…

Kanda: Just do what I say…

Millennium Earl: And so~ the day that Kanda will turn into a human has finally arrived. Kanda was not sure how can he say goodbye to his family, so he left them without uttering a single word. Kanda arrived at their usual meeting place a few minutes before the sun will set. He waited there, nervously. He did not know what exactly to feel once he turned into a human being. Finally, the sun has set and Kanda can feel his tail being replaced by feet slowly. It was not a pleasurable experience. It was like someone was flaying him alive. Kanda was coiling in pain and he was already biting his lower lip. Suddenly, Lavi arrived there, witnessing Kanda's hardship. He ran quickly and gathered Kanda in his arms.

Lavi (worried): Oi, Yu! What's happening?

Kanda: *with tears on his face* I…just…

Lavi: (He wanted to be with me…)

Millennium Earl: So~ after that event~ Kanda fainted and Lavi carried him in his castle. Lavi watched Kanda as he sleep. He felt happy upon knowing that Kanda loved him enough that he turned himself into a human being. So, when he saw Kanda slowly waking up, he sat beside Kanda.

Lavi (happily): Oh, Yu, you're awake. *kisses Kanda in the forehead*

Kanda: Am I…

Lavi: Yeah…you're a human now…

Kanda: Where…am I?

Lavi: You're in my room. Ah, I guess you're still tired. I'll leave the room for you to rest.

Kanda (blushes): *grabs Lavi's arm* No…*looks at a different direction* Just…stay here…

Lavi: *smiles* okay…*hugs Kanda*

Millennium Earl: Lavi watched Kanda rest in his arms. Lavi can smell Kanda's sweet scent…he can also see Kanda's beautiful skin exposed to him…Lavi can't just contain himself longer. So, he nibbled Kanda's neck then, licked it.

Kanda (moans): Ngh…L-Lavi…wh-what are you…

Millennium Earl: Lavi did not respond, instead, he continued on licking Kanda. He explored his neck, and then nibbled his ear. He can feel Kanda jerking as his hand touched his stomach then went to his nipple. Kanda twitched as Lavi was licking him and at the same time, playing with his nipple.

Kanda: L-Lavi… *moans*

Lavi (whispers in Kanda's ears): I love how you say my name… *licks Kanda's neck then his nipple*

Kanda: *tries to suppress his moans*

Lavi: Yu…may I?

Kanda (blushes): Wh-what?

Lavi (puts Kanda's hand on his chest): Yu…

Kanda (blushes): a-alright…

Millennium Earl: And so~ Lavi kissed Kanda, their lips and tongues moving with passion. Kanda never felt this happy before in his entire life… And so~ they did IT~ I suppose good kids won't understand what I mean by it but~ just ask your parents about it, ok~

And so~ little did our Kanda know that Road was watching them do IT. Knowing that the debt has been paid, Road did not interfere with them. Then~ they lived happily ever after~! *heart effect*

…

…

Ini and Allen: *blushes*

Lavi: Wh-what's with those faces? I only did my job!

Ini (stuttering): Y-y-y-yeah…y-y-y-y-you d-d-d-di-did it quite…per-per-per-fectly…

Allen (blushes): H-h-h-hai…G-g-g-g-goo-goodw-work, L-L-Lavi…

Lavi (annoyed): Come on! Even Panda got freaked out because of what you two are saying! Snap out of it! And Ini! I thought you are a supporter of yaoi? So why the heck are you stuttering?

Ini (still stuttering): W-w-w-w-why? Wh-wh-who t-tol-told y-you th-that I-I'm st-st-stutt-ttering be-because of-of tr-trauma fr-fr-from-m wh-what I ha-had j-ju-just see-see-seen? I-I-I'm st-st-stu-stutt-ering be-be-because *blushes from head to toe*

Millennium Earl: Ara~ I think our Ini-pon was just too happy from what she had just seen~ *heart*

But~ Ini-pon, you're still too young for these~ I'll call Tykki-pon so that he can take you home~

Ini: Ty-Tykki kn-kn-know-knows wh-wh-where I-I-I l-l-li-live?

Lavi: Is that the effect of happiness to you? *sighs*

Allen: Y-y-yes-s. I-I-I-I th-th-think s-s-s-s-so.

Lavi: And you, why are you stuttering, Moyashi?

Road: He's nervous because he will be your next partner for the next story~!

Lavi (grins): Heh~ So it will be Moyashi, huh~ *comes closer to Allen*

Allen (blushes): D-d-d-d-do-don't c-c-c-come cl-cl-closer! *runs away*

Ini: Aha…Ahaha…A-A-Allen-tan is-is-is s-s-so c-c-cu-cu-cute t-too…

*Tykki arrives*

Ini: Ty-Tykki, I-I-I-I w-w-w-wi-wish-wish y-y-y-you h-had s-see-seen wh-what h-h-ha-happ-happened ear-ear-earli-earlier… *blushes from head to toe*

Tykki: *face palm* Ok, ok. Enough now…My…you're such a kid Ini. *carries Ini*

Ini: L-l-le-le-let me-me en-en-enjo-enjoy my ch-ch-child-childhood, o-o-ol-old ge-gee-geezer.

Tykki: I'm not that old! *puts Ini inside the car* Earl! Please close the show for this little girl! We'll be going now!

Millennium Earl: Ok~ *heart* Take care, you little children of mine~ Oh wait, but Ini-pon is not really a Noah…she's just a half…oh but still, she's my child~ *heart* Anyways~ before anything happens and before you get dizzy with our crazy family tree~ Thank you for watching~ *heart* Wait for our next fairy tale~ *heart*


End file.
